A Dream Comes True
by sasurakun
Summary: Newbie. Fict pertama. Aslinya tugasku dari sekolah sih, hehehe. Segala kekurangan ada disini.


Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat namun aku masih terlelap didalam selimut pinkku yang bergambar beruang. _"Putting my defences up, cause I don't wanna fall in love….."_ lagu yang dinyanyikan Demi Lovato itu berkumandang memenuhi kamarku, menandakan ada telfon masuk di _gadget_ berwarna putih dengan _case_ bendera _USA _kesayanganku itu. Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidur cantikku, aku langsung membuka mata dan mencoba meraih _gadget_ kesayanganku di atas nakas putih sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Halo, siapa ini?" ucapku pada penelepon disebrang sana.

"Astaga, kau pasti baru bangun," suara cempreng sang penelepon yang memasuki indra pendegaranku langsung membuatku benar-benar bangun.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Ino-_Pig_. Ada apa? Ini baru jam 6 pagi jika kau belum tahu," sahutku sambil turun dari atas kasur empukku, membuka tirai dan keluar menuju balkon kamarku.

"_Yeah_. _I knew it_,_ dear_. Dan ini hari Senin jika kau belum tahu," balas cewek yang dipanggil Ino-_Pig_ itu.

"Ya, aku…. Apa?! Jangan bercanda!" balasku membelalakkan mata sambil segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Forehead_. Segeralah mandi karena ini hari pertama kita masuk kelas 3 kalau kau lupa," sahut si Ino-_Pig_ mengigatkanku.

"Iya, iya. Ini aku di kamar mandi. Sampai bertemu di sekolah," jawabku cepat-cepat sambil meletakkan _gadget_ku di samping wastafel kamar mandiku lalu melakukan ritual mandi kilatku.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku langsung berganti baju secepat kilat dan segera turun ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Saku-_chan_," sapa _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ saat aku mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

Rupanya _Tou-chan_ sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat kerja, terlihat dari pintu depan yang sudah terbuka dan adanya _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan _disana.

"Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ nggak bangunin Saku?" protesku sambil menghampiri _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_.

"_Kaa-chan_ cuma mau ngecek aja kamu bisa bangun sendiri apa nggak setelah liburan panjang. Waktu _Kaa-chan _mau bangunin soalnya sudah jam 6 lebih, _Kaa-chan _denger suara gaduh gitu di atas. Berarti kamu udah bangun, ya sudah deh," jawab _Kaa-chan_ sambil tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Nih, sarapannya dibawa aja. Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Nanti kamu dan _Tou-chan_ terlambat bagaimana?" lanjut _Kaa-chan_ sambil menyerahkan tempat makan _pink_ dan botol minum _pink_ kesayanganku.

"Baiklah. Saku berangkat ya, _Kaa-chan_. Jaa nee," sahutku sambil mengecup pipi _Kaa-chan_ lalu mencium tangannya, suatu kebiasaan yang sudah diajarkan _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ semenjak aku masih balita.

"Jaa nee," jawab _Kaa-chan_.

Aku dan _Tou-chan _pun memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah dan memulai perjalanan. Saat sudah setengah perjalanan dari rumahku ke sekolah...

"Waduh, hpku ketinggalan!" sahutku sedih saat menyadari tak ada hp di saku maupun tas sekolahku.

"Sudahlah, Saku-_chan_. Kita juga nggak mungkin kembali kalau nggak mau terlambat, sudah setengah jalan soalnya. Untung nggak macet," sahut _Tou-chan _lembut.

"Hm, okelah," balasku.

Perjalanan dari rumahku ke sekolah memang tidak memakan waktu yang lama, hanya 20 menit jika jalanan lancar. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mobil _Tou-chan_ sudah sampai di depan sekolahku.

"Saku turun ya. _Tou-chan_ hati-hati nyetirnya. Jaa nee," ujarku sambil mengecup pipi _Tou-chan _lalu mencium tangannya seperti yang tadi kulakukan pada _Kaa-chan_.

"Belajar yang rajin ya,Saku. Jaa," balas _Tou-chan _sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju gerbang dalam sekolah, takut gerbangnya sudah tertutup. Kalau gerbang dalam sudah tertutup tandanya aku sudah sangat terlambat, jika seperti itu aku harus memutar agak jauh untuk masuk ke sekolah lewat gerbang samping. Itu pun pasti diiringi dengan adanya poin keterlambatan. Aku tak ingin mendapat poin itu. Sungguh. Untunglah gerbang dalam belum (hampir) tertutup. Aku pun langsung menuju kelasku, 12 IPA 2.

Suara gaduh khas para remaja langsung memasuki gendang telingaku ketika aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Forehead_! _Thanks God you didn't come late_!" seru Ino-_Pig_ riang.

"Duh, _Pig_. Gaya banget pake bahasa Inggris segala ngomongnya. Kita di Jepang. Pake Bahasa Jepang dong ngomongnya," jawabku sambil berjalan ke bangku kosong di sebelah sahabatku itu.

"Biarin talah. Biar ntar waktu udah di _UK_ aku udah lancar gitu ngomongnya. Kamu juga sering kayak gitu aja. Katanya mau ke luar negeri," balas Ino-_Pig_.

Teeeet…. Teeeet…. Teeeet…. Bel tanda masuk sudah dibunyikan. Guru-guru pengajar pada jam pertama pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah doa pembuka pelajaran dari _loudspeaker_ sekolah yang berkumandang di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Pelajaran pun langsung dimulai. Sekolahku ini bisa dibilang sekolah yang sangat disiplin. Mengapa? Karena walaupun ini baru hari pertama sekolah, kau tidak akan menemukan jam kosong di kelas manapun. Sebagai pelajar yang baik, aku dan Ino pun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Shizune-_sensei_ yang mengajar di depan.

Jam istirahat…..

"_Forehead_, aku sama anak-anak mau ke kantin nih. Ikut gak?," tanya Ino-_Pig_.

"Nggak deh, _Pig_. Aku bawa bekal kok," sahutku.

"Yaudah deh," balas Ino.

Setelah sahabatku itu pergi, aku menghampiri beberapa temanku yang nampaknya juga membawa bekal.

"Hina-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_, aku gabung ya?" ujarku meminta ijin.

"Gabung aja, Saku," balas Hina-_chan _sambil tersenyum. Nama aslinya sih Hinata tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Hina-_chan._

"Pasti tadi kesiangan ya?" tanya Tenten, gadis berambut coklat dan bercepol dua.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan kami mulai memakan bekal masing-masing dalam diam setelah kami berdoa tentunya.

"Hey, _guys_. Kalian jadinya mau lanjut kuliah dimana?" tanya Tenten setelah kami menghabiskan makanan kami.

"Aku ingin ke _Tokyo __University_, Kalau TenTen-_chan?_," jawab Hinata yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter anak itu.

"Aku sih masih galau. _Kaa-san_ pingin banget aku masuk _Tokyo University _tapi aku nggak mau keluar Konoha. Mauku sih ke _Konoha University_. Kamu gimana, Sak? Jadi ke _Tokyo Academy of Arts?_," jawab Tenten.

"Iya, hehehe. Terus ntar lanjut ke _New York_," kataku tersenyum.

"Ntar kalau udah jadi penyanyi terkenal jangan lupain kita ya, Sak," sahut Tenten.

Ya, cita-citaku adalah menjadi penyanyi terkenal di dunia Internasional entah dengan menjadi _soloist_ di _Broadway_ (bukan disana juga okelah) ataupun _vocalist_ di suatu band. Tapi, aku ingin memulai karirku di luar negeri. Bukannya aku nggak cinta Jepang tapi aku punya _feel_ kalau aku bisa sukses asal awal mulaiku bukan disini. Sejak usia 7 tahun aku sudah menetapkan cita-citaku itu, dari usia itu juga aku mengambil kursus vokal sampai sekarang. Selain itu, aku juga kursus bahasa Inggris secara privat dengan seorang rekan kerja _Tou-chan_ yang merupakan orang Amerika. Untuk kursus mata pelajaran, aku mempercayakan pada satu LBB. Saat duduk di Taman Kanak-Kanak dan Sekolah Dasar, aku memenangi beberapa lomba vokal dalam grup maupun solo. Saat di Sekolah Menengah Pertama maupun Sekolah Menengah Atas sekarang, aku menjadi vokalis band sekolah. Oh ya, selain kursus vokal, untuk menunjang cita-citaku itu aku juga kursus beberapa alat musik seperti gitar dan piano sampai sekarang.

Cita-citaku sangat didukung oleh _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_, khususnya _Tou-chan_. _Tou-chan_ pernah mengunjungi _New York _sekitar 2 tahun lalu karena urusan pekerjaan, disana _Tou-chan_ tak sengaja berkenalan dengan salah seorang _music producer_. _Tou-chan_ yang memang mengetahui cita-citaku langsung saja semangat berkenalan dengan orang itu. _Tou-chan_ juga menunjukkan rekaman suaraku saat aku merekam lagu _original_ dari _band_ku saat SMP. Kata sang produser suaraku bisa bersaing di dunia permusikan saat ini. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadikanku penyanyi mulai saat itu, namun _Tou-chan_ menolak karena aku masih terlalu muda. Namun, _Tou-chan_ berjanji bahwa nanti setelah aku selesai bersekolah, aku akan dikirim kesana untuk dijadikan penyanyi. Maka dari itu, sampai saat ini _Tou-chan_ masih aktif berhubungan dengan produser itu karena beliau tidak ingin memusnahkan harapanku. Mendengar cerita _Tou-chan_ saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia rasanya. Kata-kata itulah yang selalu kujadikan semangat saat ada beberapa orang yang berusaha menjatuhkanku. Memang banyak sekali teman-teman yang berkata cita-citaku terlalu tinggi, namun aku yakin dengan terus berusaha dan berdoa pada _Kami-sama _maka cita-citaku dapat terwujud. Apalagi, mengingat kata-kata sang produser. Kini, kurang lebih 4 tahun lagi mimpiku akan terwujud, aku berharap semoga apa yang telah kuidam-idamkan itu akan benar-benar terwujud. Dan aku akan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa aku bisa.

**10 tahun kemudian…**

"_Make a wish on our sorry little hearts, have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark…_" lantunan lagu dari _gadget_ kesayanganku berbunyi, melihat _caller ID_ yang tertera di layar aku pun tersenyum.

"Hai," ucapku riang.

"Hai juga. _Sounds so excited about today, eh?_" sahut si penelepon.

"O_h, yes I do. Have you arrived in front of my home?_" tanyaku padanya.

"_Of course I am. Ready to go to JFK?_" sambungnya.

"_Aye, sir. I'll go out in a minute,_" sahutku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku keluar dari rumahku dan mengunci pintu. Oh ya, sekarang aku sudah tinggal di _New York_. _That's right_, cita-citaku terwujud! Seperti mimpi memang pada awalnya saat aku tau aku benar-benar menjadi penyanyi Internasional. Ini semua tentu berkat _Kami-sama _yang senantiasa bersabar mendengar keluh kesah dan doa-doaku. Tak lupa ini juga berkat _Tou-chan_ yang mengenal Mr. Brian Eno yang ternyata juga _music producer_ dari _Coldplay_, salah satu band favoritku sepanjang masa (WOW!). Kini aku dapat membuktikan bahwa aku bisa. Dengan kerja keras dan doa semuanya pasti akan terkabul. Tak melupakan pesan Tenten, hingga saat ini aku masih berhubungan dengan teman-temanku lewat media sosial.

Kembali pada saat ini. Oh oh oh, lihatlah lelaki di dalam mobil itu. Senyum hangatnya terpasang di wajah tampannya. Aku pun menghampirinya dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"_Good morning, _Saki" sapanya.

"_Good morning, Sasu-kun_," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dia adalah Sasuke, penelepon pagi ini. Hubunganku dengannya? Kami sudah -ehm- bertunangan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu dan 3 bulan lagi kami akan menikah. Dia adalah orang Jepang yang sudah lama menetap di _New York_, kini dia bekerja sebagai _General Manager _di suatu perusahaan disini. Kami pertama kali bertemu saat aku baru menetap selama 2 bulan di _New York_. Sasuke merupakan tetangga Mr. Brian yang kebetulan mampir ke studionya untuk melepas penat. Dari situlah kami berkenalan hingga hubungan kami terjalin sampai detik ini.

"C_an we go now?_" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ mengembalikanku dari sedikit _flashback _hidupku.

"_Yeah. I don't wanna make __Tou-chan_ and _Kaa-chan __waiting for us,_" kataku.

Hari ini album ke-empatku akan diluncurkan, seperti biasa, jika aku meluncurkan albumku _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ akan datang menemaniku. Jadi, pagi ini aku akan menjemput _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan _di _JFK Airport _bersama Sasu-_kun_. Aku sangat bahagia karena sampai saat ini _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ masih bisa menemaniku, kehadiran Sasuke-_kun_ yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi pendampingku juga membuatku merasa lengkap. Semuanya sempurna. Kuharap apa yang kurasa saat ini akan bertahan dalam waktu yang lama. Semoga saja _Kami-sama _mengabulkannya. Semoga...


End file.
